1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating structure and, more particularly, to a rotating structure for armrests that may obtain a quick and secure positioning purpose and may prevent making noise while in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventional armrests may be adjusted to move upwardly and downwardly. However, rotary angular adjustment of armrests may not be achieved before.
To improve the above-mentioned defect, an improved angular adjusting structure has been developed. Specifically, a holding panel is pivotally connected with a support, and a biasing member (such as a biasing ball) is defined between the holding panel and the support so as to generate an engaging force by the biasing member. However, such an angular adjusting structure always makes considerable noise while in use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.